clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
教師主人
Sensei (Ninja'先生') is the current Ninja Sensei, who resides in the Dojo. Along with his elder brother, Sensei Wraith, they work together to create a balance in the Dojo. Sensei and Sensei Wraith are directly linked to the Dojo, and without this balance, the Dojo would falter. His appearance is a grey colored penguin, with a white beard and wears a straw chinese coolie-styled hat. He made his first debut in Penguin Chat 3. During his first time in Club Penguin, no one knew who he was, as he was formerly known as ?????. He also makes a reference to Sanity Penguin, mocking his theory of becoming a ninja. Background Sensei took a "long trip" back in the days of Penguin Chat 3, and did not return for a long time. While on his journey, Sensei Wraith was put in charge of the Dojo, but due to the imbalance, Sensei put Pen Chi in charge of the Dojo alongside with Sensei Wraith, to keep balance. After the LiquidFence Scandal, resulting in Pen Chi leaving the Dojo, Sensei had to make haste and return to properly balance the Dojo again. After the great snow storm, Sensei decided to dig it out and created the "Dig Out The Dojo" project. After it was opened, Sensei decided to train ninjas once more. Finally meeting up with Sensei Wraith, who was imprisoned underneath the snow, they took back their original posts and began to train aspiring ninjas once more, in the art of Card-Jitsu. This is a style of martial art where you must use different cards to beat your opponent. Beating them successfully will result in a different colored belt showing your skill level. There are 9 belts in all and the last one requires you to face off Sensei himself. Beating Sensei will reward you with a Black belt. Involvement Sensei can be found in the Dojo and the Secret Agent Mission 12: The Dojo case. In the Dojo, Sensei trains ninja's in the art of card-jitsu, a form of martial arts involving cards. In Mission 12: The Dojo case, Sensei says that The Dojo has been a training ground for evil penguins, and he teaches you the best way to conquer them. He also unlocks the secret door to Sensei Wraith. Trivia *Controversy has been spoken that Sensei could be related to Rockhopper. *Sensei often speaks in Haiku, a Japanese type of poetry. This poetry consists of 3 lines. The first line has 5 syllables, the second line has 7 syllables and the final line has 5 syllables. *He has a beautiful collection of rare cards that may imitate young penguins. *He has a never ending supply of belts, and will always be happy to give them out, but only to the worthy penguins. *He is afraid of a pending attack from Pen Chi. *Sensei thinks Pen Chi is "weird". Who eats yellow snow anyway?! *Sensei, like G, has a family. *His relation with Sensei Wraith confuses ignorant penguins, believing that the good must always fight the bad. This is not neccesarily true, as good and bad need to co-exist to keep balance. They both usually face off in card-jitsu, but because they are so balanced with each other, neither of them can beat each other. *He is one of the few penguins who still knows about The Three Masters. *Sensei is currently training Ninjahopper as his eventual successor. *Coool 31 is a good frend of his family See also * Pen Chi * Ninja * Sensei's Family * Mathster * Sensei Wraith Category:Family of Sensei Category:Penguins Category:Characters